gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Hallo Hölle!, und wird von Rachel mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Song ist an Finn gerichtet, dem sie während der Performance finstere Blicke zuwirft, da dieser kürzlich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat und den sie mit Brittany und Santana flirten gesehen hat. Die Wochenaufgabe lautet, Songs mit dem Wort "Hello" zu singen, aber Rachel ändert die Aufgabe ab und nutzt nur die Silbe "Hell", was Will enttäuscht. Das Original stammt von All-American Rejects aus ihrem dritten Album "When The World Comes Down" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics Rachel: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (New Directions: Be told I miss you...) And truth be told I'm lying (New Directions: Ooooh!) Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions-Mädchen): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel (New Directions): Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on (And the truth) And truth be told I miss you (Be told I miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions-Mädchen): When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Directions (New Directions-Mädchen): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (You’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well Hope it gives you hell (Gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Rachel: ...Well Trivia *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Fehler *Während des Anfangs des Songs, sieht man Santana, die ihren Kopf mit ihrer Hand stützt. In der darauffolgenden Einstellung hat sie ihre Arme in ihrem Schoß liegen. *In einer Szene steht Rachel beim Singen auf einem Stuhl und alle anderen sind um sie herum. In der nachfolgenden Szene wechselt Puck von der linken zur rechten Seite und dann wieder zur linken ohne Zeitsprünge. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry